Things I'll Never Say
by CelestialDarkness
Summary: -STORY COMPLETE!- This is a songfic that goes to the song by Avril Lavigne. A LOT of TP and some GM and UB. ENJOY! Very sweet story.
1. Better get ready, its a long night

Hello to all!!! Celestial Darkness here, once again!!! Oh, come on, ya know you're happy to see me ^^. This is a songfic I wrote in school when I should have been listening to the teacher... ^^; oh well. I got a good ficcy instead of a good grade... hehehehe... hey, I got an A/B average, so no one can say nothing! Anyways, this is a bit sappy, but we like it that way ^^. It's P/T (my fav couple, obviously), with some B/U and M/G in there for ya. It's about Trunks trying to decide- well, just read and find out!!! :P enjoy. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!! I love reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I dun own DBZ, the brilliant Akira-sama does. But I do own the Jimmy Eat World CD that I'm listening to right now. And the story :P  
  
  
  
§*-Things I'll Never Say-*§ -wrote to the song "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne-  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
I'm tuggin at my hair  
  
I'm pullin at my clothes  
  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Pan stood in front of the full-length mirror in Bra's room, examining her dress carefully. It was a blue strapless dress, the color matching her eyes perfectly. Bra had arranged her hair so that loose raven ringlets framed her face and trailed gracefully down to the small of her back. Her silvery-blue makeup was perfect, the result of hours of effort from Marron. She pulled some ringlets of her hair into her face, and pulled the top of her dress up a little. She sighed as she looked herself over again. Just then, Marron and Bra came in the rom, arm in arm.  
  
Marron had on a spagetti strap hot pink mini-dress with pink gloves and matching pink high-heeled shoes; a pink rinestone tiara on her head and pink glitter in her hair matching her makeup. Bra had on a long, bright green strapless dress with a very large slit up the side. Everything on her was bright green- she had even temporarily streaked her hair that shade. Bra noticed the look on Pan's face and smiled.  
  
"You'll be fine, girl! He'll love you!" she said, and lightly hugged her friend.  
  
Marron smiled sympathetically at Pan and then hooked her arm with hers, and so did Bra.  
  
"C'mon, time to party!" Marron yelled.  
  
Pan just smiled shakily.  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
The three girls headed to the stairs, and all were hardly surprised to see the turnout of the party- the place was apcked, but it was usually like this at company parties, especially at Capsule Corp.. But this night was going to be nervewracking. Marron ahd overheard Goten and Trunks talking the day before- Goten was encouraging Trunks to propose to Pan. They had been together three years, Goten had said, and that it was the right time. Trunks had mumbled something and then said that he might ask her tonight. So Pan had made sure that she looked extra-special... but whatever she looked on the outside, inside it was the complete opposite. Her stomach was doing more flips that a trapeze artist. The three made their way down the stairs to be greeted by their dates. Trunks, Uub, and Goten all wore tuxedoes, the roses in their pockets matching their girls' dress. Bra ran over and hugged Uub, while Marron took Goten's arm as he ran into a waiter. Pan and Trunks kissed briefly and then she smiled as she gazed into his deep azure eyes. Trunks leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You look very beautiful tonight..."  
  
Her heart melted when she heard his voice. Looking down at her feet, she could feel the blood rushing towards her cheeks.  
  
"Um... um.. you too... um, no wait... I mean..." her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet color.  
  
Trunks laughed softly and wrapped her in his arms, then he brought his lips to hers for another kiss. After they pulled apart, they turned and followed Marron, Goten (who had recovered from his fall and helped the waiter back up), Bra, and Uub into the main hall.  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it, yeah  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Pan and Trunks mingled throughout the scene, Trunks introducing Pan to every corporate executive he could find. Pan simply smiled sweetly, nodded her head a few times, and exchanged handshakes. After the crowd cleared a bit, they made their way to a small table in the corner of the main hall. Trunks pulled out a chair for Pan, let her sit down, and then moved a chair close to her left side and sat down.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked.  
  
Pan smiled nervously, and nodded her head. Trunks grabbed her hand and slowly massaged her fingers.  
  
"C'mon, what's wrong? Loosen up! There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure this won't be the first company party we're seen together at."  
  
Pan blushed.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry," she said, "it's just that I don't want to make any mistakes... and I don't want to embarass you..."  
  
"You could never embarass me," he replied, and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
They sat there for awhile, discussing the party and their lives in general. Then the conversation turned to their futures.  
  
"I really just want to be happy," Pan said.  
  
Trunks suddenly shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"But where would you really like to see yourself with... let's say... your love life?"  
  
Pan turned her head and a small smile set itself upon her lips as she really considered the question.  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I wanna see you go down... on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
"I guess... hmm..." Pan mumbled. She knew what she really wanted to say, but that was hidden deep inside of her heart. She could never, ever say those things to him. She really wanted to tell him just exactly how much she loved him; how whenever she was inside of his arms she knew that nothing could ever harm her... how, deep inside, she was really hoping and praying that Marron heard right- that Trunks would propose to her and he'd be hers forever. But she could never, ever admit that to him. She couldn't. So she thought of something sort of similar.  
  
"Well... I guess I'd like to see myself with someone who I really loved and who truly loved me back; someone who I could feel safe with and hold in my arms forever. Someone who'd totally and completely sweep me off my feet and who'd I'd be in love with forever," she finally said, very softly. Trunks just looked into her eyes as he took her other hand and sighed.  
  
"I love you, Pan-chan."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
"Out of curiousity, do you have any idea of who your dream guy is? Met him yet?"  
  
Oh, how she longed to tell him just then.  
  
'You... You, it's you, Trunks-chan, you. It's you I want to be with for the rest of my life', she thought.  
  
"Eh, I don't know. I don't think so," she replied.  
  
Trunks looked away. Just then, Goten and Marron came up to their table.  
  
"Goten! I need to talk to you!" Trunks said.  
  
"Same here with you, Marron," Pan said, and then got up. The two pairs turned and marched in opposite directions.  
  
  
  
So, whaddya think of chappie #1? It was three pages long front-and-back, but that doesn't really add up to much when ya type it... oh well!!! Check in soon, cause chappie #2 is coming up! Thanks for reading and REVIEW, please!!! 


	2. Uh oh, oh no

Hey!!! Thanks for the reviews!! Glad to know people like it. This is Chapter Two, ready for your viewing pleasure. Hope ya like it as well as the first one!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own DBZ........ darnit. Wish I did... I'd be content owning Trunks, actually... oh well, I do own my mp3 player. Least I have that, and my Good Charlotte downloads. *sigh*  
  
  
  
§*-Things I'll Never Say-*§ Chapter Two  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Trunks slammed the back of his head into the wall of the men's restroom, then slid down to the floor, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Man, Goten, I'm screwed. I justs made a complete fool of myself..."  
  
Goten dropped down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. What happened?"  
  
Trunks explained his conversation with Pan.  
  
"I can't do it, Goten, I just can't..."  
  
"Yes you can! You know she'll say yes!"  
  
"How do you know? I shouldn't even bother to ask. It's probably just a waste of time anyways."  
  
"Why are you being so negative? This isn't the Trunks I know!"  
  
"She doesn't care..."  
  
Goten sighed.  
  
"You've got to do it."  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
If it ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
"But I can't, Goten! It's not possible! I can't tell her..."  
  
"Well then, that's a big problem, Trunks..."  
  
Trunks moaned in an annoyed sort of way.  
  
"Trunks, you're not going anywhere. If you don't ask her, you'll never know the answer!"  
  
"I know... I just... I don't know why I can't tell her how I really feel... I don't know why I haven't asked her yet..."  
  
"Trunks, you have to!"  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Trunks reached in his pocket and pulled out a small blue silk box. He flipped it open to reveal a rather large diamond, the sides inlaid with sapphires. He then snapped the box shut and threw it into Goten's lap.  
  
"Trunks, no!"  
  
"I can't do it Goten..."  
  
Goten grabbed the box and shoved it back into Trunks' hand.  
  
"You love her, right?" he said seriously.  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"You'd do anything for her, right?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Then do it. For her. I don't want to see my niece get her heart broken tonight."  
  
Trunks suddenly looked confused.  
  
"What are you saying, Goten?"  
  
Goten looked down.  
  
"Marron heard us talking and told Pan. She's expecting it. If you don't do it, she'll be crushed..."  
  
Trunks let out a laugh.  
  
"So that's why she's been acting so nervous! I thought I had upset her."  
  
"C'mon, Trunks, what do you say?" Goten said, jumping up.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna do it."  
  
He let Goten help him up and they both walked out of the men's bathroom.  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Cause I'm feelin nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it, yeah  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Pan buried her head into Marron's shoulder the minute they entered the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Pan, what's wrong?" Marron asked, giving her friend a hug.  
  
"I just made a complete fool of myself..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Pan told her.  
  
"I knew it. You blew it completely out of proportion, as usual!"  
  
"Marron, no I'm not. He doesn't want to marry me, I know it.  
  
"Oh Pan, yes he does! Now, I know you're nervous, but come on."  
  
Pan looked down.  
  
"Maybe... but I don't want to go back out there."  
  
"Pan, he's gonna do it, I promise!"  
  
Tears began at the rim of Pan's eyes.  
  
"I love him so much, Marron. I can't help it..."  
  
"I know Pan, it's okay, it's alright. Now, c'mon, let's go back out there."  
  
"I can't, Marron..."  
  
"Pan, please. I know Goten talked some sense into him. You'll never find out if you stay in here."  
  
Pan hesistated, but she nodded. "Alright... let's go."  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Trunks looked around nervously as he sat down at the table he had left merely minutes ago. Goten clapped him on the shoulder as Pan and Marron started to come over.  
  
"Hey Goten, c'mon, let's dance!" Marron said as a slow song came on. She dragged him over to the dance floor.  
  
Pan smiled and grabbed Trunks' hand, and they too made their way to the dance floor.  
  
Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He pulled her tightly to him. They began to move in a slow fashion, in tune to the music.  
  
"Pan, I really need to talk to you..." Trunks whispered, his lips very close to hers.  
  
"What about?" she replied, the childish innocence in her eyes making his heart ache.  
  
"Just..." Trunks stopped.  
  
'Man, why can't I tell her how I really feel? I really want to do this... why is it so hard...' he thought.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Just things between us..."  
  
"Really? Because there are some things I want to talk to you about too..." Pan said softly.  
  
"So what is that about?" Trunks said with a laugh.  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I wanna see you go down... on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
'This is ridiculous! Just tell him and get it over with!' Pan thought.  
  
"Nothing," she said with a smile, "nothing at all. How about after this dance we go somewhere more... private?"  
  
Trunks smirked, images floating into his mind. He pulled Pan closer.  
  
"If I'd have known you wanted to do that, we could have gone up to my room earlier..."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"You kinky pervert! I didn't mean THAT!"  
  
She then ran a finger down his chest.  
  
"Although that might prove interesting later..."  
  
Trunks smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
'He keeps saying that... if he really means it then why doesn't he just propose already?' she thought.  
  
The song ended, and Pan took Trunks' hand. He started walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Come on, lets go."  
  
  
  
OkAy!!! Enough for chappie two. I sorry, I sorry, no, don't throw stones at me!!!!!!! I'e decided to update every two days or less. Since the story is already done (I just haven't typed it up yet) expect updates. Right now I've gotta go to my b-ball game, so REVIEW, please! And please check back for chappie three!!! ^^ Thanks much!! 


	3. Keep it clean, guys

Hey hey hey It's the world's only vampire/penguin/moon goddess here, Celestial Darkness aka Penguin Girl. Don't ask . Thanks for the reviews, I luvvvvv reviews. This chappie a bit graphic, but nothing too bad, just a little lime-ish. Nothing out of the ordinary for 20 and 30 yr olds, ya know? Anyways, got so much to type, and so little time, so here it goes, Chappie three!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any of DBZ!! *cries* maybe someone will be nice and buy it for me for Christmas or something... O.o. Yeah. But I do own my lil Kirby!! *does the kirby dance*  
  
(^.^) (^.^)^ (^.^) ^(^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^)  
  
Mwah!  
  
  
  
§*-Things I'll Never Say-*§ Chapter Three  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter  
  
I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Trunks closed the door of his room behind him. Pan went and sat down on the bed, and Trunks took off his jacket and then sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Amazing how much quieter it is in here..." Pan said. Trunks nodded.  
  
"So what did you wanna talk about?" she said.  
  
Trunks suddenly got very nervous.  
  
"Um... um..."  
  
'Why can't I just say it?' he thought.  
  
"Well... I... I... u-um... see.. yo... y-y-you... u-ummm..."  
  
Pan laughed, a pretty tinkling sound.  
  
"Now who's nervous!"  
  
She brought the hand that held his up to her face and made his fingers caress her cheek. She then brought it down to her lips and gave it a small kiss. Trunks smiled. Pan smiled back at him, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, crawling into his lap. He put his hands around her waist and ran his fingers back and forth across her spine. She leaned close to his face and smiled again.  
  
"You know, I might have an idea of what could make you relax," she said, her voice low.  
  
"And what might that be?" he replied, his voice also a tad lower than usual.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him deeply, pressing her body against him. He growled deep in his throat and tightened his grip around her. He laid back on the bed and slid his hand down her. Absorbed in their actions, they didn't notice footsteps heading towards the room.  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Marron and Goten headed down the upstairs corridor to find Pan and Trunks. As they reached his room, Marron swore she could have heard a low laugh. Goten pushed open the door.  
  
Pan heard the door open, and pulled herself off of Trunks, who sat up abruptly.  
  
"PAN!" Goten yelled, then smiled.  
  
"Knew she had it in her," Marron said with a laugh. Pan blushed.  
  
Trunks got off the bed and then helped Pan up. He slipped his jacket back on and fixed his hair. Pan grabbed his hand and blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"If you all are finished here, maybe we should go back to the party!" Goten said.  
  
They both blushed again.  
  
"Pan, come here, I've so gotta talk to you!" Marron said, and grabbed Pan's other hand, pulling her away from Trunks. They left the room quickly, barely missing Uub as he walked in.  
  
"Trunks, I'm proud of you! You got her up here and proposed! Good boy," Goten said, and patted Trunks on the head. Trunks scowled and moved away.  
  
"I haven't done it yet..." Trunks mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Goten and Uub yelled in unison.  
  
"Then why was she all over you?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks smiled sheepishly.  
  
"She said she knew how to make me feel more relaxed..."  
  
The other two facefaulted.  
  
"But Trunks," Uub said, "the party is almost over!"  
  
"I know, I know... I'm just having... difficulties."  
  
"Stop being afraid!" Goten said.  
  
"I'm not afraid-"  
  
"Yes you are! You're afraid to ask her! You coward!"  
  
Trunks looked down.  
  
"I'm only afraid that she doesn't love me back, Goten. I told you. I love her more than anything in the world... but I couldn't bear it if she didn't love me."  
  
Goten, who had heard all of this before, sighed; Uub was rendered speechless. He knew that Trunks loved Pan- but not this much. Not so much as the thought of her not caring for him striking fear in his heart.  
  
"Trunks..." Uub suddenly said.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Ask her. She'll say yes."  
  
"How do you know."  
  
Uub stopped. He had sworn to Pan he would keep this secret- but now, he felt as if it were right to tell him.  
  
"A few months ago, I was at Pan's for dinner- Gohan invited me," he hastily added, then continued. "We hung out for awhile, cause we've always been close friends. We were... um... talking about... um... well..."  
  
"Spill it, Uub!" Goten demanded.  
  
"We were talking about Bra and I.... and then Pan just kind of sighed, and I asked her what was wrong- she said nothing, of course. I asked her if it was Trunks."  
  
Trunks drew in a breath.  
  
"She nodded her head, and she spent three hours telling me how she felt about you. She told me everything she wished she could tell you. It was astounding. I guarentee you without any doubts whatsoever that if you ask her to marry her she will say yes. I swear on my life."  
  
Trunks looked down.  
  
"OH COME ON!!! You son of a namek! You are proposing to my niece and that's that!"  
  
"I agree with Goten.... except for that 'son of a namek' deal... he's not a namek... where's that come from...?"  
  
"I... don't... know!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"I... I dunno-"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO buts! Trunks, c'mon!"  
  
Trunks smiled slightly.  
  
"I guess I'll try."  
  
"THANK KAMI! Now lets go!"  
  
Goten pushed Trunks out the door, and Uub followed behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry so short, but its really late and I've only got four hours till im supposed to wake up and go to Panama City....... O.o. So this will be the last chappie for a couple of days. I love you all!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! Hope y'all had a good Christmas!! Remember Phil!!! lmao, Phil is my friend who is Jewish and was born on Christmas. He's special, just like me ^^!! Happy New Year! Read and Review, please!!!!!!! 


	4. Get moving, boy!

hello, once again, it's Celestial D here. Love all the reviews I've gotten, sorry I haven't kept up with the update every two days thing, stuff has been going on at my house, please forgive meeee!!! I love all you guys, see, I'm posting another chapter ^^; eh hehe. Anyways. Here is Things I'll Never Say, Chapter Four!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own DBZ *sniffs* but I do own my Bowling for Soup CD!! *sings* it's like a bad movie, she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be, screaming "someone shoot me", as I fail miserably, tryin to get the GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT.... eh heh heh, sorry sorry, random outburst!!!!!  
  
  
  
§*-Things I'll Never Say-*§ Chapter Four §~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I wanna see you go down... on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Marron dragged Pan outside, and lead her to a table. Bra was following.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you, Pan!"  
  
"Huh?" Pan said, confused. Bra rushed oer and grabbed a chair, sitting close to Pan.  
  
"What's the ring look like? I bet it's got a totally HUGE diamond, knowing my brother! C'mon, let us see it Pan!"  
  
A frown crossed Pan's face as she realized what they were implying.  
  
"I don't have a ring..." she said.  
  
"What?! Come one! My brother isn't THAT cheap!"  
  
"He... he didn't propose to me, you guys..."  
  
They both gasped.  
  
"Nuh uh! You're kidding!" Bra said.  
  
"You were so all over him! What was up with that?!"  
  
Pan blushed.  
  
"I was... erm... helping him relax..."  
  
Bra laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Uh huh. Okay Pan. If you were getting ready to sleep with my brother just say it!"  
  
Pan's face went scarlet.  
  
"I wasn't! I swear!" Pan stammered.  
  
Now they all laughed.  
  
Just then, the three guys approached the table, Trunks' face just as red as Pan's was.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who was interrogated..." Pan said, and stood up. She walked to Trunks, who slung an arm around her waist.  
  
"Aww, how cute!!!" Bra said.  
  
If possible, the pair's faces went even redder.  
  
"We'll leave you guys alone...." Bra said in a singsongy voice, grabbing Uub's hand. Marron led Goten away by the arm.  
  
Pan laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"Erm... well... um..."  
  
"Yeah. Exactly."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Pan looked around at all the people, and an idea popped into her mind.  
  
"Hey, why don't we leave this place? No matter where we go, as long as we're here, someone's gonna interrupt us."  
  
"That's a good idea, but where should we go?"  
  
Pan smiled mischeiviously.  
  
"I know just the place," she said, and grabbed Trunks' hand. They ran to a secluded spot, and then took off into the air.  
  
  
  
When they finally landed, they were in the middle of a forest.  
  
"Pan, wehre are-"  
  
"Ssssshhhh..." she said, and pressed a finger to his lips. Covering his eyes with her hand, she led him to a large clearing. When she removed her hand, Trunks stared in awe.  
  
A waterfall cascaded into a small pond filled with crystal clear water. A couple of trees shaded one area with rocks in the form of comforting chairs. Pan led Trunks over to the shaded area and let him sit down. Then she sat on his lap.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered. He nodded.  
  
"A beautiful place for a beautiful woman..." he whispered back.  
  
Pan smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I love you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you too," he replied, and kissed her gently. He then brought up his hand to her hair and began to run his fingers through it. Then, very softly, he sang a song that he had made up for Pan when she was only three years old... when he and Goten would spend hours upon hours goofing off with her until her energy was depleted and Trunks had to carry her to her bed. A time when this song had lulled Pan to sleep every night.  
  
"A soft bright sun shining in the sky, the moonlight catching your blue eyes, A beautiful princess from the stars above, sent as a treasure on the wings of a dove. Now it's time to close your eyes, dream of castles filled with much surprise, Dream of diamonds and gems with special glint, dream of me, your knight- and loving prince."  
  
By then end, Pan had begun to sing along. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Who would have ever imagined that the song that used to put me to sleep would make me cry now..." she whispered, choking back more tears. Trunks pulled her closer to him, and wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"It's okay, Pan-chan."  
  
  
  
AAAWwwwwwWWW... dude, I wish my boyfriend was like that, if I had a boyfriend, that is! *Sniff sniff* The next update will be the last chappie!!! Will Trunks propose, or will he be a big loser and chicken out, lol! Find out in the last installment of Things I'll Never Say... Chapter Five- Beginning of Forever. Read and Review, please, and I'll get the last chappie up soon! love you guys, *mwah* ^^, lol. 


	5. Dream of me, your knight and loving prin...

*sniff sniff* Celestial D isn't happy... this is the last chappie of Things I'll Never Say. The suspense is killing everyone, I know!!! I just hope you're happy with the turnout. I've loved writing this story and posting it, and I love all the nice reviews I get. I have lots more P and T, plus much more under my profile, check it out if you liked this story- Thinking About Forever is another songfic that has to deal with Pan and Trunks. Once again, I really hope that you all have enjoyed this story, and I just wish I could make it longer... *sniff* I love all you all and hope that maybe you might get to experiance the same kind of beautiful love story like this, lol. Well, here it is, Things I'll Never Say, Chapter Five- Beginning of Forever.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, me no own DBZ, but I do own this story, and Trunks' sappy lil love song, which I LOOOOVVEEEEE to no end, lmao.   
  
  
  
§*-Things I'll Never Say-*§  
  
Chapter Five  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
With these things I'll never say...  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Pan nodded into his chest. They sat like that until Pan had calmed down.  
  
Around an hour later, Pan got up and then turned and smiles at Trunks, who smiled back.  
  
"You've got that look in your eye again, Pan-chan!"  
  
"Oh come on, Trunks, let's go for a swim! Please!"  
  
He grinned, and Pan took that to signify his consent.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Pan kicked off her shoes, and then took off her gloves. Trunks took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. When he got down to his boxer shorts, he quickly leaned down and grabbed the ring box from his jacket and slipped it in his pocket while Pan was preoccupied with getting her dress off.  
  
"Trunks, could you unzip this?"  
  
He smirked and went over to her, then slowly unzipped her dress, revealing her dark blue satin underwear and bra. Trunks could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again as more images floated to his mind. Pan slipped out of her dress and then grabbed Trunks' hand. They waded into the water, which was really only about two or three feet deep. They walked over to the waterfall and before he knew it, Pan had dragged him into a cave behind it. She pulled him over to a ledge that jutted out of the wall, and they sat down.  
  
"How did you know this was here?"  
  
Pan smirked.  
  
"I come here a lot..."  
  
"It's amazing..."  
  
She nodded. Trunks reached his hand into his pocket and his fingers found the silken box.  
  
"Pan, there's... there's something I want- no, need to ask you..."  
  
Pan nodded eagerly, signaling him to go ahead.  
  
'Should I do it?' he thought.  
  
  
  
'Will he do it?' she thought.  
  
'I really want to...'  
  
'I really hope he does...'  
  
'I love her so much...'  
  
'I love him so much...'  
  
Trunks slid down on one knee. Pan's eyes looked eager.  
  
'I don't know if I should...'  
  
'I hope he'll ask me...'  
  
'Would she really say yes?'  
  
'I would definitely say yes...'  
  
He pulled out the box, got out the ring, and then put the box back in his pocket. He tok Pan's hand and kissed it.  
  
'It's now or never...'  
  
'This is it.'  
  
"Pan-chan, I love you more than anything in this world. I'd do anything for you just to make you happy. I can't live without you... I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."  
  
Tears formed at the brim of Pan's eyes.  
  
"........"  
  
"Yes? Go on..."  
  
"Will..."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
The words were caught in Pan's throat. She nodded quickly, and tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Trunks smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Pan gasped when she saw it. The quality of the cut, the clarity of the stone, the brilliance of the diamond... everything about it was perfect. Pan reached for Trunks and embraced him- he warmly hugged her back. Pan started crying openly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I thought you would never ask me!"  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
" I love you, Trunks-chan. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I... love... you..." she cried. Trunks held her and gently rocked back and forth.  
  
" I love you too, Pan-chan."  
  
She smiled, and then wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. He held her close and kissed her back. He then stood uo, cradling Pan in his arms. Walking quickly through the waterfall, he made his way to dry land.  
  
When he reached tha bank, he sat down, Pan sitting in his lap. He kissed her again, and then lay down with her on top of him. After a few minutes, Pan rolled over and cuddled up to Trunks' side.  
  
Many hours later, Trunks lay wide awake and Pan slept soundly by his side. He smiled at her silent form and kissed her softly on the forehead. Then he looked up at the sky and began to hum a tune...  
  
  
  
A soft bright sun shining in the sky,   
  
The moonlight catching your blue eyes,   
  
A beautiful princess from the stars above,  
  
Sent as a treasure on the wings of a dove.  
  
Now it's time to close your eyes,  
  
Dream of castles filled with much surprise,  
  
Dream of diamonds and gems with special glint,  
  
Dream of me, your knight- and loving prince.  
  
So how was it? Did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what ya thought about it. I'm so sad to end it!!! I wish I could have gone further, but my hands got really tired, the handwritten original is fifteen pages. I hope you all have liked it!! And keep watching my profile, cause I'm writing a sequel to this!! Not gonna give any details, just keep watching for it!!! Love you all and thanks for reading- Review, please!!! Bye!!! -  
  
-Celestial Darkness 


End file.
